After The Prom
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: What happened after Kim and Ron's Junior Prom kiss at the end of 'So The Drama? What happened during the summer between Junior Prom and Season 4? Let's find out, shall we?
1. A New Beginning

**Been a while since I did a KP story and I don't think I've ever done a Kim/Ron story before, so this is new territory for me. This takes place just after the end of 'So The Drama', going into the summer before Season 4. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a little after 10 PM the night of the Middleton High Junior Prom. Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable had just shared their first kiss in front of all their classmates, much to the disdain of Kim's cheerleading rival, Bonnie Rockwaller. As the duo snuggled into each other, Ron stroked Kim's bright orange hair and broke the silence.

"KP..."

"Yeah, Ron?"

"This whole thing...it just happened so fast...I never got the chance to ask you..."

Ron was soon hushed by his best friend, now his girlfriend.

"Say no more, Ron. I already know what you're going to ask me," Kim said to the blonde. "And the answer is yes. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that, Ron!"

The duo smiled and looked into each other's eyes before sharing another deep, passionate kiss, now as official boyfriend/girlfriend. Across the way, Monique was looking at the scene with Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus right next to her.

* * *

"They are cute together, aren't they?" Monique swooned.

"Uh-huh! So cute!" Rufus squeaked.

"Will they ever stop kissing, though?"

"Uh-uh!" Rufus responded.

"Well...they are making up for some serious lost time..."

"Huh...12 years..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie Rockwaller and her boyfriend Brick Flagg were also observing the scene between Kim and Ron...but with conflicting reactions.

"Man, I didn't think Stoppable had it in him!" Brick cheered.

"Don't tell me you were actually rooting for them!"

"I was. I have never seen a pair quite like Kim and Ron. I was starting to think those two would never hook up!"

Hearing even her own boyfriend turn against her made Bonnie start to think a little differently.

'Maybe everyone was right. Maybe I am a bit of a jerk. I guess Kim's not such a bad person after all...I should've been nicer to her, I should've tried to be her friend. Now looking at her and Ron...as much as I hate to admit it, those two are probably still going to be together many years from now. They'll end up being engaged in college and married soon after. Senior year's gonna be a new start for me...it's time to be a better cheerleader...and a better person. Connie and Lonnie, YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER! I'm my own woman and it's time I showed it!'

* * *

As Kim and Ron finished their dance and headed to their table, Bonnie took the opportunity to apologize to Kim.

"Hey, K..."

Kim scoffed. "What do you want, B?"

"I-I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through...all that nonsense about the 'High School Food Chain'. That was something my evil sisters instilled in this school and in me. Now after seeing you and Ron together and learning about how deep your bond is...I realized that I shouldn't let my sisters dictate my life. With senior year on the horizon, I figured it was high time to make a new start - to be a better cheerleader and a better person. And that's all going to start now...with me making things right with you. I'd love nothing more than to start fresh and put our silly rivalry in the rear-view mirror. What do you say, Kim?"

Kim smiled. For the first time in her life, Bonnie was actually being genuine and apologizing for all her transgressions. "That...was another thing I was waiting for! Senior year's almost here...it's time we all started fresh."

Kim and Bonnie hugged, eagerly awaiting a fresh start between them.

"You on for Middleton Mall tomorrow night? You, me, Tara and Monique?"

"I'm game...just so long as I can bring Ron!"

Bonnie giggled. "How could I forget him? You and Ron have always been a package deal. Far be it from me to separate you...especially now that you're a couple!"

* * *

The two girls giggled for a while before Bonnie took her leave, noting the time.

"Hey...it's 11:30, K. We're kinda pushing curfew here."

Then it hit her. Her dad would kill her if she pushed it any closer to midnight! "Oh snap! Dad is so gonna kill me!"

"Chill, Kimula! I know how to deal with your dad. We can just explain what happened - that we had to deal with Drakken and Shego and that's why we ran late."

"That's my Ron!" Kim gushed, kissing him.

"I'll go scoop up Rufus and we'll take my scooter home."

Kim smiled, making googly-eyes at Ron and swooning as Ron grabbed Rufus and put him in his tuxedo pocket. "Ready to go, KP?"

"Of course! Bonnie, Monique, I'll see you girls later..."

"Later, Kim!"

"Later, K! Congrats, by the way..."

"Thanks, girls! Come on, Ronnie..."

* * *

Kim and Ron kissed once more as they headed out of Middleton High on Ron's scooter. By midnight, they were at the front door of Kim's house. The duo made their way to the door and Ron rang the bell, soon greeted by Kim's mom - renowned brain surgeon Dr. Ann Possible.

"Kim! Ron! How was prom?"

"Fantastic..." Kim swooned, holding on to Ron. Her mom looked at the new couple for a bit, then called out to her husband of just over 20 years - esteemed rocket scientist - Dr. James Timothy Possible.

"James...it finally happened," she said.

"What finally happened?" Kim's dad asked.

"Kim and Ron...are finally boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"Wait...they're dating? For real now? No intervention by technology?"

"No tech whatsoever!"

* * *

James smiled as he looked at Kim and Ron. "Well, you two, I must say...what took you so long! Kim, your mom and I were starting to think you two would never hook up! What with you dating that Mankey boy and later that Erik guy..."

"There was also Ron with Zita..."

"Oh by the way, Dr.'s Possible, Erik...total fake," Ron told Kim's parents. "Drakken was behind the whole Diablo plot."

"WHAT?! My old college roommate planned that whole robot invasion?" Kim's dad said, surprised. "He couldn't build a bot to save his life and yet he nearly destroyed the world!"

"Don't freak, dad. Ron and I stopped him," Kim told her parents.

"That's my girl!" Kim's dad congratulated before turning his attention back to Ron. "Now, Ronald..."

"Now Mr. Dr. P, let me explain..."

"No need. I can see things perfectly clear. Kimmie-cub couldn't have picked a better guy than you, Ron. Just make sure you treat her right, okay?"

"You have my word, Mr. Dr. Possible! No need to send me Black Hole Deep..." Ron told Kim's father, still freaked about the 'Black Hole Deep' threat he made during the Moodulator incident.

"Good boy, Ron. Now you better call your parents, tell them everything's alright. They must be worried sick about you!"

* * *

With a nod, Ron went off and called his parents.

"Kim..." Mrs. Possible started. "we should've known Erik was a fake. Thank goodness Ron saw through him. Now look at you two!"

"Mom!" Kim chided, clearly embarrassed.

"Parents' prerogative, KP," Ron warned. "It's their job to embarrass us kids. By the way, my parents were relieved that I made it out of there alright and they congratulated me and Kim for finally hooking up. Also, they don't mind if I slept over with Kim...if you two don't mind, Dr.s Possible."

"Ron, you don't even need to ask," Mrs. Dr. Possible told Ron. "You're practically family to us."

"Ann is right, Ron. You're like a son to us. Like she and I said...Kimmie-cub couldn't have picked a better guy than you. Now you kids have fun and please try to keep things PG-rated, okay?"

"Alright, dad!" Kim said cheerfully, leading Ron up to her room for their first night as boyfriend/girlfriend.

Tomorrow, their new adventures as a couple would begin.

* * *

**Well, how's that for a start? Next up: Ron gets thrust into the fire as he's surrounded by girls at Middleton Mall! STAY TUNED! Remember...**

**CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	2. Breakfast In Bed

**Before I get going with this chapter, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed chapter 1. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this. Now on to chapter 2!**

* * *

That Saturday morning, Kim woke up early only to find that Ron wasn't there.

"Ron? Ron, where are you?" Kim called out. Seconds later, Ron came up to Kim's room with trays for the both of them. On them were bacon and cheese omelettes, a bowl of Cheerios, cinnamon raisin English muffins, milk, orange juice and an apple.

* * *

"Good morning, KP!" Ron greeted cheerfully, stroking his new girlfriend's long, silky ginger hair.

"Aw, Ron! You made all this for us?"

"I sure did!"

* * *

Kim blushed, seeing Ron's handiwork. She gave Ron a little peck on the cheek as she turned on the TV - 'Pokemon' had just started and Ash was going for his fourth Hoenn League gym badge, going up against Flannery of the Lavaridge Town Gym.

"Ash's Corphish had type advantage, KP! How'd it lose to a Slugma?" Ron asked Kim as the duo watched Ash's Lavaridge Town Gym battle.

"Flannery used a status inflicting move on it, Ron," Kim began. "It's like this - Yawn causes its target to fall asleep on the 2nd turn after its use," she explained. "Came in real handy for me in my Pokemon Sapphire game when I was facing down Team Magma. Taught it to my Vigoroth and let him run roughshot on Team Magma. To beat this gym in the games, you need to have your Pokemon up to at least level 25."

"Aw, man! No wonder I'm having so much trouble! My strongest Pokemon in my Pokemon Ruby game is my Level 22 Marshtomp!"

"Ron, my suggestion...try training along the Jagged Pass. You'll find some interesting Pokemon and some good trainers there. If you have the Experience Share tool, you can use that to level up your weaker Pokemon quicker."

"Ya know, KP...I think I'll try that when we get back from hanging out with Bonnie, Tara and Monique," the blonde boy told his ginger girlfriend. "I still can't believe Bonnie's gone straight now! Has she been replaced by an alien?"

Kim giggled at Ron's paranoid assessment. "Oh, Ron...what ever will I do with you? I know this is gonna take some getting used to, but please...just be fair to her...for me?"

* * *

Kim then pulled out the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal - the Puppy Dog Pout.

"No! No! NOT THE PUPPY DOG POUT!"

Yes, Ron...Kim's famous Puppy Dog Pout. She had broken through to her new boyfriend with that one signature move. Finally, Ron conceded.

"Alright...you got me again, KP."

Ron was just no match for Kim's signature Puppy Dog Pout. As the duo continued eating their breakfast and watching their Saturday morning shows, Kim's mom came in.

* * *

"Good morning, you two!" Dr. Ann Possible greeted cheerfully. She took note of the trays in front of Kim and Ron. "Ron, did you make all that?"

Ron gave a nod. "I did, Mrs. Dr. Possible...I did it for Kim."

"Aw! Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Kim's mom gushed as her husband walked in.

"What are you talking about, honey?"

"Ron made breakfast in bed for Kim!"

* * *

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled at the scene before him, a tear coming to his eye. He wiped it away and regained his seemingly unbreakable composure.

"Well, I'll be...I have never seen anyone make their girlfriend breakfast in bed since well...I did it years ago for you, Ann. Ron...be good to our Kimmie-cub..."

"Always have been, always will be..."

* * *

Kim gave Ron a kiss as her parents walked off. After breakfast, the duo got dressed - Ron in his normal Colorado Avalanche hockey jersey (Rob Blake was his favorite player) and tan jeans; Kim in a pink crop top and blue pants (Club Banana, of course...the retail snob).

"So when are we meeting Bonnie, Tara and Monique?"

"We'll be meeting them at 7 tonight at Middleton Mall. My guess - 1st floor right near Club Banana."

This had Ron moderately freaked as he thought that he would have to carry most of what the girls would be getting.

* * *

"Oh, relax Ron! I'm nothing like Bonnie! I'm not gonna have you carry everything and I'm sure Tara and Monique won't, either! None too sure about Bonnie, though."

Ron smiled and gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, KP. Bueno Nacho for lunch?"

"You know me all too well, Ron! Ned's gonna be in for the surprise of his life!"

Kim had recently gotten her driver's license and instead of taking Ron's slow as molasses scooter, they ended up taking the motorcycle they salvaged from the debacle with Erik the Syntho-Drone. Ron had customized it to fit his unique style - his 'essential Ronness'. It was now the same color as his scooter, but without the basket for Rufus. Instead, it had a sidecar...again, for Rufus.

* * *

"Hop on, my lady..." Ron said in a faux English accent, handing her a black and green helmet.

"Ron, you are too sweet!" Kim gushed as they boarded the 'Ron-cycle'. Rufus took to the sidecar and the trio sped off. "I had no idea you were so good with machines!"

"Ah. I learned from watching Donatello on 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'," Ron told Kim. "That stuff they say about cartoons wrecking your mind...all a big hoax."

"Aw! That's my Ron!" Kim responded with a blush as they made their way to their prime hangout - Bueno Nacho #582. Little did they know that instead of surprising Ned...their favorite assistant manager would have a surprise for them instead.

* * *

**Oh boy! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! That was part 1 of Kim and Ron's first day as a couple! Part 2 will have Ned's surprise as well as that mall outing with Bonnie, Monique and Tara! So STAY TUNED! And as always...**

**CALL ME, BEEP ME, IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	3. Four Girls, A Guy And A Naked Mole Rat

**I'm back with part 2 of Kim and Ron's first day as boyfriend and girlfriend! We're gonna find out what Ned's surprise is and we'll also see what Monique, Tara and Bonnie have in store for that mall date! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We pick things up at Bueno Nacho #582 - prime hangout for students of Middelton High School. More specifically, the favorite hangout for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable - the duo that's saved the world more times than one person can count. Today, Kim and Ron planned to surprise their friend - Ned, the assistant manager - with their first appearance at Bueno Nacho as a couple. Little did they know that Ned had a surprise for them in return.

The duo made their approach to the familiar sombrero-shaped roof and giant taco-shaped sign. They made their way through the doors only to be met with cheers from throughout the restaurant.

* * *

"Congratulations, you two!" chimed Ned.

"You knew, Ned?" Ron asked their friend.

"Of course I knew! All of Middleton was rooting for you guys! It was all over the news!" Ned confirmed. "That...and your parents sent out a mass text to everyone in Middleton, Kim."

Kim giggled at hearing this. "Yeah...that's my mom alright."

"Hey, that would be my mom too if I ever found a girl..." Ned lamented. "Anyway, as a way of congratulating the two of you on finally becoming a couple and to make it up to you for that whole Diablo fiasco, not only am I gonna give you guys Ron's standard Naco Night order, but also...you have your pick of any table here to be named after the both of you."

Kim and Ron turned to each other and picked the table right next to the center window on the right side. It was the same table where they first had lunch when Bueno Nacho #582 opened when they were but 10 years old. Now it would be named after them - the Kim and Ron table.

* * *

After taking their seats at the table now named for them, Kim and Ron were presented with Ron's standard Naco Night order - 4 Nacos, 3 Quesarritos and a Tortada salad...extra cheese on all.

"Ned, you rock in stereo!"

"Don't mention it, Kim! Enjoy, you crazy lovebirds!"

Kim and Ron smiled as they dug in to their lunch. Having been best friends since Pre-K, there were no awkward moments between the duo during their first official date. After lunch, they headed to Middleton Park for snuggles and some boyfriend/girlfriend swing set fun.

Afterwards, it was back home to get ready for their mall outing with Tara, Monique and Bonnie.

* * *

7 PM - we find ourselves now at Middleton Mall, on the first floor just outside of Kim's favorite store: Club Banana. This is where we meet up with Kim's best girl friend, Monique Symone; her trusted fellow cheerleader friend and confidant, Tara Queen; and her former cheer rival, Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hey, Kim!" Monique greeted.

"What's up, K?" Bonnie added.

"There's Middelton's hottest new couple!" Tara remarked.

"Monique! Tara! Bonnie!" Kim cheerfully replied, hugging her fellow cheerleaders and best girl friend. "What's up, girls?"

"Oh, you know, Kim...just soaking up all the euphoria going around Middleton about you and Ron finally hooking up!" Monique responded.

"Speaking of Ron, where is that rascal?" Tara asked. No sooner than she asked that, Ron came racing in.

* * *

"Here I am, girls!" Ron called out, Rufus chilling out in his pocket, as per usual.

"Hey, Ron!" Monique greeted.

"What have you and Kim been up to since prom night last night?" Tara asked.

"Oh, just chilling out. I made breakfast in bed for Kim and I...Saw the new Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes this morning. Ash's battle with Flannery really helped me in my Pokemon Ruby game. Finally beat her about 2 hours ago...on my 3rd try."

"I wouldn't put it past any of us to be into Pokemon. That's a worldwide sensation. Same goes for Yu-Gi-Oh!...I've seen most of the entire school with those cards during study hall or lunch period," Bonnie remarked. "Ron, you're one of the few players I could never beat. Every single time you bring out your Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, I know it's game over. I have nothing in my deck that can beat it!"

"Bonnie, I may be good, but I'm not unbeatable. KP knows, she's beaten me before with her Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl/Magician of Black Chaos combo."

Monique gave a nod. "It's true, I saw it with my own eyes. Also...you being nice, Bonnie...that's gonna take some getting used to."

"I know, guys. But after seeing Kim and Ron finally couple up, I decided it was time to throw away my rivalry with Kim for good and make a fresh start, especially with senior year coming up," Bonnie started. Then she snapped back, remembering what Ron said about making breakfast in bed for Kim. "YOU MADE BREAKFAST IN BED FOR KIM?"

"I did!"

Bonnie walked up next to Kim..."Kim...Ron is definitely a keeper!" the former Queen Bee told Kim.

Kim smiled. "Don't I know it! Now come on...Club Banana awaits! And relax, Ron...Tara, Monique and I aren't gonna force you into carrying our things! Bonnie on the other hand..."

"Guilty as charged, Kim..." Bonnie admitted, throwing her hands in the air in surrender as they walked into Club Banana.

* * *

Kim, of course, modeled a multitude of outfits for Ron. Ron, ever the gentleman, always complimented on Kim's beauty, no matter what outfit she wore. He was frozen stiff, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"K, I think you got Ron drooling over you..." Bonnie remarked as Ron snapped back to reality.

"Trust me, girls...I've been subconsciously drooling over Kim since she and I were 8 years old," Ron told Bonnie, causing Kim to blush and peck him sweetly on the cheek. "I loved you then and I still love you now, KP."

* * *

"Oh, Ron!" Kim gushed as the girls got their new outfits and headed out. Their next stop - Sonrisa for their makeup and after that came what in Ron's opinion was the girliest store in Middleton Mall...VERONICA'S BUDUOIR.

"Oh no...NOT THERE! NOT THERE!" Ron freaked.

Bonnie and Tara slapped Ron upside the head to try and snap him out of his freak out.

"Chill, Ron!" Bonnie chided.

"Remember who you're doing this for! You're doing this for Kim!" Tara reminded Ron.

Ron took a deep breath and looked towards his ginger beauty. "Tara's right...this is for Kim!" the blonde said as he stepped in. No sooner than he did, he saw Kim modeling lingerie for him and at the sight of this, Ron said to himself..."Totally worth it! BOO-YAH!"

* * *

After about 3 hours of fun for Monique, Tara, Bonnie and Kim, Kim and Ron headed back home in Ron's new motorcycle. Seeing Ron with a motorcycle left Bonnie to ask one thing...

"Since when does Ron have a motorcycle?"

* * *

After arriving at the Possible home, Ron gave Kim a sweet kiss on the lips, holding her close as the Dr.s Possible opened the door, snapping pics of the young couple. Once the Tweebs joined the fray, that was Ron's cue to bail.

"See ya tomorrow, KP..." Ron said sweetly.

"See ya, Ronnie..." Kim responded, giving Ron a kiss before heading inside.

As Ron took the short drive home on his motorcycle, he thought to himself 'Man...I'm the luckiest guy on the face of the Earth. I love you, Kim Possible...'

* * *

**Yes you are, Ron! I think I'll take things to the last day of junior year next, so stay tuned! As always...**

**CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	4. Happy Birthday, Kim!

**Still can't believe Bonnie's gone straight? Yeah...Kim and Ron can't either. Now it's time for Kim's first birthday with Ron as her boyfriend! **

**Oh by the way...this story, as well as 'Tweeb And The Queen Bee' are up for the Fannies this year!**

**Now...let's ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's June 7th, Kim's 17th birthday. She was the talk of the school, as always...but more than usual because it was her special day. We find Kim at her locker, where the first to greet her was none other than her boyfriend of just over a month, Ron Stoppable.

"Happy Birthday, KP!" Ron greeted, pecking Kim on the cheek.

Kim melted, knowing Ron would be the first outside her family to wish her a Happy Birthday. "Aw, Ron!" Kim gushed, giving her new boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Monique and Bonnie soon followed.

* * *

"HBD, Kim!" Monique greeted.

"HBD?" Bonnie questioned.

"It means Happy Birthday, Bonnie."

"Takes a while to get Monique-speak, Bonnie."

"Okay, someone's gotta teach me Monique-speak!"

* * *

The first bell rang and the crew went off to homeroom...where Mr. Barkin awaited them.

"Okay people, your regular homeroom teacher Mr. Schooley, is recovering from surgery. So I've commandeered this class until he returns in September," Barkin told the class, to which they responded with a collective groan. "Also, it is my understanding that we have a birthday amongst us."

"Yes sir, Mr. Barkin...it's mine!" Kim confirmed.

Barkin gave a rare smile. "Well, in that case...class, I want you all to wish Ms. Possible a Happy Birthday!" Barkin commanded. "How old, Possible?"

"17, sir!"

"Happy Birthday, Possible..." Mr. Barkin said to the redhead. "Now, in a rare treat for you guys...in honor of Ms. Possible's birthday, there will be no homework at all today!"

The class celebrated at this declaration as birthday wishes came like wildfire for Kim.

"Now go on, get outta here, everyone! And once again, Kim...Happy Birthday."

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin!" Kim cheerfully replied as she and her friends raced off to their first class. During lunch period, there was no mystery meat. Instead, in honor of Kim's birthday, there was a special buffet set up. In it was anything and everything a teen could want.

"Oh my gosh! Pizza, fried shrimp, grilled chicken, barbecue ribs..." Kim freaked out.

"All for your special day, Kim!" Bonnie cheered.

"I don't know what to say!"

"DSA, Kim. Don't say anything..."

"This is all for you, KP. Go on...you go first. It's your day, after all."

* * *

Later in the day at cheer practice, the birthday wishes continued.

"Make way, everyone!" Ron called out in his Mad Dog costume.

"Birthday girl incoming!" Bonnie added as Kim walked into the gym in full cheer uniform, Ron heralding her entrance with a Mad Dog howl.

"Okay, Ron...that's quite enough. Heel..." Kim said to Ron, putting an end to his Mad Dog routine.

* * *

As soon as Kim entered, she was swarmed by her fellow cheerleaders - Tara, Hope, Marcella, Jessica, Crystal...everyone wished her a Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Kim!" Tara greeted.

"Got anything special planned for your special day?" Marcella asked.

"Aw! Thanks, Tara!" Kim gushed. "And I have no idea, Marcella. Parents are keeping it a secret from me and I don't like it one bit!"

"Okay, the Dr.s Possible keeping secrets from you, KP...that is SICK AND WRONG!" Ron interjected.

"For once, I agree with Ron. I get that your parents are trying to surprise you, but they should at least provide you with some sort of clue, Kim!" Bonnie added.

"I guess I'll find out after practice."

Kim and her fellow cheerleaders worked on many routines, some even including Ron as the Mad Dog. After practice, Kim, Bonnie and Ron headed over to Kim's house, where they were greeted by Mrs. Dr. Possible.

* * *

"Oh hello, kids!" the brain surgeon greeted.

"Hi, mom!" Kim greeted cheerfully, hugging her mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Dr. Possible!" Bonnie greeted.

"What up, Mrs. Dr. Possible?" Ron greeted.

"Oh...just made reservations for Kim's surprise birthday dinner..." Mrs. Dr. Possible said...but then realize she just blabbed the surprise. "Oops! I just blabbed what we were planning for Kim!"

Even more bad news, Mrs. Dr. Possible! Kim overheard!

* * *

"Alright...what's this about a special birthday dinner?" Kim asked.

"Honey, you better tell her..." Mr. Dr. Possible told his wife.

"Oh, fine. Kim...I just made reservations for all of us at Buffalo Bill's Wild West Steakhouse!"

"Oh my gosh! That's my one of my favorite places in Middleton!" Kim cheered.

* * *

"Kim, you're making out like a bandit here!" Bonnie remarked.

"Believe me, Bonnie...I've had better birthdays. Example: my 12th birthday - that was my first mission."

"So that...actually happened?" Bonnie asked, shocked that she was disproved in her theory that Kim was lying. "All those missions you went on...they all happened?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Kim...please forgive me for calling you a liar all that time. I had no idea how rough you had it until we got stuck together by Dementor's Bond-O-Ball."

"Water under the bridge, Bonnie. Now, everyone get changed...we got 7:30 reservations! Oh, and Ron...Bonnie..."

* * *

"Yeah, KP?"

"Thank you...both of you...for making this a birthday I'll never forget."

"No prob, Kimula!"

"It's no trouble at all, K!"

"I'll meet you guys at Buffalo Bill's at 7:30, 'kay?"

"You got it, Kim!" Bonnie called out.

With a big birthday dinner on the docket, Kim only had one thing to say..."17th birthday? SO NOT THE DRAMA!"

* * *

As usual, she was right! She even got her favorite cake after her birthday dinner - red velvet with strawberry icing! When asked to blow out the candles and make a wish...

"Guys, I already have what I wished for - a great family, great friends...and an even better boyfriend..." the teen hero said, kissing Ron.

"Aw! Happy Birthday, KP!" Ron gushed, kissing Kim once more.

* * *

'Grandpa Possible, where ever you are...thanks for watching out for me...and for blessing me with all that I could ever want,' Kim thought to herself, looking to the sky as Bonnie, Ron, her parents and her twin brothers swarmed her. If this is what 17 will be like, Kim can only imagine what her 18th birthday will end up being like next year!

* * *

**Took a while! But that's chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be the end of Junior Year! Stay tuned and...CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


	5. Last Day Of Junior Year

**Chapter 5 is here and so is the Middleton crew's last day of Junior year! Let's ROLL IT!**

* * *

Time stamp - June 13th. Today was the last day of school at Middleton High. For new couple Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, it was the last day of their junior year. When they return to MHS in the fall, they will be officially seniors.

"Hey, KP!" Ron greeted, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek.

"What's up, Ron?" Kim responded, pecking Ron back.

"You ready for our last day as juniors?"

"To quote you...'BOO-YAH!'"

* * *

Bonnie and Monique came in behind the duo soon afterwards.

"Uh, Kim...you're forgetting about a QPQ," Monique warned.

"A what?" Ron asked, confused.

"A quid pro quo, Ron! A caveat, a technicality, if you will," Monique translated. "There's one more hurdle we have to jump before we even think about summer - Barkin's pop quiz..."

"Relax, guys! Nothing important happens in the last week of school!" Bonnie said in a relaxed tone.

"Except Barkin's pop quiz!" Monique warned.

"Barkin loves to spring a pop quiz on us in homeroom on the last day of school, Bonnie!" Kim added in.

* * *

Bonnie's expression went from relaxed to panicked in an instant.

"WHAT?! Oooh...that no-good Barkin! Why I oughta slug him!" Bonnie taunted. But this only drew Barkin's attention.

* * *

"I heard that, Rockwaller," Barkin said in a booming tone. "Threatening a teacher with physical violence...I'll see you after school..."

"Cheer practice?"

"AT DETENTION, ROCKWALLER!"

"B-But cheerleaders don't do detention!"

Kim smiled as Barkin handed out Bonnie's detention. "I guess you can call this payback for the time you ratted on me when I got detention."

"Yeah...you got me there, K. Let's just head to homeroom and beat Barkin's quiz..."

* * *

The warning bell rang as the quartet headed to Barkin's class. Once the late bell rang, Barkin handed out the quizzes. Kim finished first (per usual), then Monique, then Bonnie with Ron finishing last (again, per usual).

* * *

After the pop quiz the entire class was released to get their yearbooks signed. Kim and Ron signed each other's first. In Ron's yearbook, Kim only wrote 'KP + RS 4-Ever' in a heart. As for Kim's yearbook...here's what Ron wrote:

_KP,_

_This past year has been quite the wild ride. I know we've been friends forever, but we both felt something totally new after prom and now we see that we're always there for each other. I consider myself the luckiest guy on the face of the earth to call you not just my best friend...but also my girlfriend. And I love you so much, Kimberly Ann Possible._

_Here's to a whole summer of fun and to our senior year!_

_Love always,_

_Ronald Dean Stoppable_

* * *

"Ron, did you come up with that by yourself?" Bonnie asked as she looked on at Ron writing in Kim's yearbook.

"I did. And I mean every word of it."

"Man...GYABFTLYTWRLK!"

"What?"

"Get yourself a boyfriend that loves you the way Ron loves Kim!"

"I really need to learn Monique-speak," Bonnie retorted.

"Yes...yes you do!" Kim, Ron and Monique answered back.

* * *

The yearbook exchange continued throughout the day, even on into lunch period. Finally, at high noon...

_RIIIIINGGGGG!_

* * *

School's out! Finally, summer's here! Luckily, Barkin took it easy on Bonnie because it was the last day. Kim, Ron and Monique waited outside of the school for Bonnie, who would be released from detention an hour later at 1 PM.

* * *

"Thank goodness Barkin takes it easy on the detention getters on the last day of school!" Bonnie said, relieved.

"Now, that...I did not know about Barkin," Kim remarked.

"SNTD, Kim," Monique responded, sniping Kim's catchphrase in Monique-speak.

"Monique, don't go stealing my thunder here! So, what do you guys wanna do this summer?"

* * *

"Whatever we want, KP! It's summer, don't ya know?"

"Yeah! The sky's the limit, K!"

"Besides...we're gonna be seniors! BMOCs!" Monique cheered.

"And we're gonna rule the school!" Bonnie added, already looking forward to senior year.

* * *

Kim scoffed, looking at her crew. "I guess you're right, guys. No need to sweat the little things anymore because next year, we'll be bigger than the Mad Dog..."

"That's the spirit, K!" Bonnie said as the quartet, plus naked mole rat, all headed off to Bueno Nacho for a celebratory last day of school lunch...NACOS ALL AROUND, COURTESY OF RON!

* * *

**And there's chapter 5! I'm thinking we skip ahead to July 4th - Bonnie's birthday - next time out. Stay tuned and remember...CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME!**


End file.
